Blood mage of Ioria
Through reckless use of magic 4 powerful nations devastated the world of Ioria almost 10,000 years ago, even after the vibrant world of Ioria was turned into a vast desert the warring nations did not cease their destructive use of magic. Worshippers of Arcathili learnt new ways to harness magic with out draining power from their world, so rose the Blood mages of Ioria. Prerequisites * Ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells (can not have necromancy as a specialised school) * 1 rank in Knowledge (arcana) * 1 rank in Knowledge (nature) Each initiate upon training to become a blood mage of Ioria must make a oath to protect the fabric of magic, life and to protect beings from those who abuse magic. Level Progression Abilities A blood mage of Iorias level stacks with one existing arcane spell casters class (picked upon becoming a first level blood mage of Ioria) to determine spells per day and spells known, you gain no other benefits such as feats or special abilities. Necromantic weakness Necromancy spells cast by blood mages of Ioria are hindered by the well of life energy stored within their bodies, as such any necromantic spell cast by any blood mage of Ioria has a -2 inherent bonus to save DCs, rising to -4 at level 10. Life pool Blood mages have learnt to harness arcane energy directly from their own blood, as such as blood mage has a life pool which they can recharge at a rate of 1 life point per 1/2 HP spent. Your life pool can only be recharged once per 24 hour period. A blood mage of Ioria who is 5th level of higher can attempt to recharge there life pool points once per day as a standard action by taking hit point damage equal to double the number of life pool points to recharge, you are sickened 1d10 rounds after doing so. Spontaneous spell: by spending 2 life pool points and sacrificing a spell slot of the appropriate level you can cast any spell in your spellbook/grimoire. You also gain a +10 bonus to defensive casting. Counter spell: by spending 1 life pool point per 2 spell levels a blood mage can counter spells as if they had cast the same spell as the target. (Blood mages or Ioria became very adept at disrupting peoples spells, especially those who recklessly drew power from the world of Ioria) Life pool abilities * Dampen energy: Blood mages can reduce magical damage by 2d6 + primary spell casting ability modifier per 1 life point spent to any target within 30-ft of the blood mage. ** Dampen energy (mass): A 5th level blood mage of Ioria can choose to target up to 1 target per 3 caster levels reducing damage from a single magical attack by 2d6 + primary spell casting ability per 2 life pool points spent and causes the blood mage to bleed for 4 rounds. * Heighten energy: Blood mages can increase the potency of any elemental spell effect by 1d4 per life pool point spent (as a swift action on any spell within 30-ft of the blood mage). These points must be spent before determining if the spell hits or any saves resulting from the targeted spell. The die type increase to d6 at level 4, d8 at level 6 and d10 at level 10. * Life infusion: Using their own life force a blood mage can heal a target of 1D10 + primary casting ability modifier damage per life pool point spent. * Extend range: Extend the range of a spell by 1 range category by spending 1 life pool point. By using extend range you are also capable of dealing melee touch attacks at a range of 30-ft. * Weave disruption: By spending 5 life pool points a blood mage can dampen casters connection to the weave forcing anyone within a 10-ft radius of the target location to make caster level checks (DC 10+ blood mage level) when casting any arcane or divine spell. If the target fails this check then their spell is wasted. * Recharge spells: By spending 1/2 a life pool point per spell level (minimum 1) a blood mage can regain a spent spell slot equal to the total number of life pool points spent (maximum of a 5th level spell) as a standard action. * Redirect spell: Once per day as a swift action a blood mage of Ioria can redirect any single target spell cast at a target within 25ft to a new target by spending 2 life pool points. The blood mage must make a will save (DC 15+ spell level + caster level), if they fail this save then the blood mage is dazed for a number of rounds equal to the level of the redirected spell. if the blood mage fails this save then they suffer half the effect while the new target also suffers half the effect (for instance if the blood age redirects a hold person spell and fails the save then they are stunned for half the original duration while the new target is also held for half the original duration while if they attempt to redirect a scorching ray and fail the save then they will take half the rays damage while the new target takes the other half). Twin Casting Once per day a blood mage of Ioria can draw extra power from their bodies to cast two spells of 4th level of lower simultaneously, this act stresses the casters body causing the caster to bleed for 5 rounds. * At 6th level you may twin any spell of level 2 or lower with out suffering any ill effects * At 8th level you may twin any spell of 4th level or lower with out suffering any ill effects * At 10th level you may twin spells of 5th level but suffer the bleed effect Arcane Disjunction Once per day plus 1 per 4 caster levels a blood mage of Ioria can use their own life energy to disjoin magical effects. As a standard action the blood mage can dispel 1 effect targeting a person, object (up to 1 cubic feet per 2 caster levels in size) by making a caster level check with a bonus equal to their remaining life pool value. If the spell effect is of a higher level than the blood mage can cast then they do not receive a bonus to caster level. At 8th level a blood mage of Ioria can disjoin area of effect spells using the same rules for arcane disjunction. One with Ioria At 10th level a blood mage of Ioria learns to fashion a psychalactory by imbuing a gem worth at least 1,000 gold pieces with 48 life pool points within a 14 day period, upon death the blood mage will be resurrected (even if the body is completely destroyed) in the astral sea close to the Ioria gate.Category:Prestige class Category:Arcane Category:Ioria Category:Hróvaelen